


find you

by onhos



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: Kyuhyun and Ryeowook meet by chance in the busy city, over and over again.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	find you

_1_

Kyuhyun struggles to take a breath.

He clutches his briefcase tightly to his chest, almost falling down the stairs in his haste. The automated voice drawls over the speaker again, _last call for Seoul station,_ and Kyuhyun grumbles to himself. His feet slip on the tiled floor as he runs.

With a gasp, he throws himself at the closing train doors and manages to slip inside. For a moment, he just stands inside of the train and lets out a long, relieved sigh, not caring about the way the rest of the passengers stare at him. Then he loosens his grip on his briefcase and slips into one of the only empty seats.

That's lucky, he thinks. Kyuhyun doesn't know Seoul very well yet, but finding an empty train seat early on a Monday morning is a miracle _anywhere._ He settles in for the journey, putting his briefcase on the floor beside his foot and slumping into the seat.

I didn't even have time for a coffee, he thinks. Usually, Kyuhyun wouldn't have gone to such lengths to get the early train, but today is important. It's his first day at a new job, and he can't turn up late on his _first day_. It would make a terrible impression, nevermind setting a bad example for his students on their first day of term.

Even the run to the train station hasn't woken him up. Kyuhyun still feels half asleep, and he'd think the rumble of the train was just a dream if his feet weren't aching. He rubs his eyes, trying to scrub the sleepiness from his face, and jostles the man next to him.

"Sorry," Kyuhyun mutters.

The man beside him doesn't respond. He simply looks at Kyuhyun sharply, through his dark hair. He has long eyelashes, and soft cheeks, but despite his delicate appearance, Kyuhyun withers under his stare.

Kyuhyun turns away. His eyes flicker over to the other passengers, each of them in various states of disarray. Outside of the train windows, the rising sun has started to shine, lighting up the sky. Kyuhyun tugs at his tie, the tight suit uncomfortable in this weather. Another sacrifice for a good first impression, he thinks. Do teachers even wear suits in this day and age?

The sound of the train against the tracks is lulling, and Kyuhyun, despite his discomfort, feels himself being drawn towards sleep. He stretches.

The man besides him lets out a quiet huff. His annoyance is sort of amusing, Kyuhyun thinks. When he chances a glance at the stranger, his eyebrows are knitted together and his frown is deep. He's gazing at his phone, typing something every now and again.

Kyuhyun turns his head away and yawns. He tips his head back against the seat, his soft, mid length hair falling over the head rest, and closes his eyes.

"Here." A sweet voice says, and something warm is thrust into his hands.

Kyuhyun's eyes flicker open. There's a coffee cup in his hands. It's filled to the brim, judging by its weight, and it smells _heavenly._ The man beside him won't look at him, and his ears are bright red. 

"You looked like you needed it more than me." The man mumbles, staring resolutely out of the window. His frown doesn't fade away, even when Kyuhyun gives him a surprised smile. 

Kyuhyun opens his mouth to thank him, then closes it. He takes a sip of coffee, and the taste, as well as the feeling of the hot drink in his hands, make him let out a grateful sigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the man's eyes crinkle, his lips turning up in a slight smile.

That strange act of kindness on a busy Monday morning train stays with Kyuhyun the rest of the day. Though the encounter slips from his mind as simple memories do, sometimes he steps onto a train on a morning, and he subconsciously looks around, half expecting to see that grumpy face hidden somewhere amongst the passengers.

_2_

  
  


The dull ache in Kyuhyun's forehead is spreading.

He runs a frustrated hand through his hair, his grip on his shopping basket tightening. His knuckles go white, and he lets out a long breath through his nose, trying not to explode. The aisle is full of ignorant people trying to push their way through to the front of the aisle, and Kyuhyun would rather not deal with it.

Kyuhyun's work clothes feel too tight after such a long day teaching at the school, and the dark shadows under his eyes call for good food and a long, comfortable rest, not tapping his foot impatiently as the sun sets. His trip to the supermarket near the school was _meant_ to be a quick one.

He imagines a huge glass of wine, a home cooked meal, and a warm blanket as he stands there, growing more and more irritated. Even the mental images can't fade away the angry flush that's slowly crawling up his neck, intensified when a younger woman pushes past him to get to the pasta.

Suddenly, he hears a man curse under his breath behind him. Kyuhyun looks back once, simply because he's bored and tired and craving the comfort of his bed. The man standing in the aisle looks vaguely familiar.

He has one hand on his hip as he stares at the empty shelf. His eyebrows are knitted together, his frown deep and the shadows under his eyes matching Kyuhyun's own. Kyuhyun tries to place him, though he could be anyone. A student's father, perhaps.

There's something striking about the man's frown, though. A memory flickers inside of him - Kyuhyun's hands, wrapped around a warm cup of coffee, as the train rumbled on.

_Him._

Some of Kyuhyun's discomfort slips away, when he sees that kind stranger. Since that Monday morning, he'd thought of the small gesture as a token of good luck that had guided him through his first day teaching in Seoul. What are the chances of seeing him again in a supermarket in the middle of the city? 

A smile twitches on Kyuhyun's face when the man lets out an indignant sigh.

"Are you looking for the seaweed?"

The man whirls around. His hard expression softens slightly when he meets Kyuhyun's gaze, his eyes widening in recognition. He wears a sweater and his hair is a little ruffled, and there's something sweet about him, Kyuhyun thinks, something charming.

"Well, I _was._ But there isn't any _there._ " The man huffs. "I can't believe they sold out. Again."

Kyuhyun's eyes crinkle.

"Are you laughing at me?" The man asks.

"Here." Kyuhyun says, amused. "Catch."

Without thinking, he throws a packet of seaweed from his basket to the man. Despite Kyuhyun's earlier irritation, it's easy to return the man's warm gesture from that early Monday morning. 

The man yelps and jumps away from it.

"What the hell are you-" Then the man spots the label, and he leans down and picks it up.

Kyuhyun turns away, now that the crowd in the aisle has thinned. When he looks back at the man, he's still standing where Kyuhyun left him, smiling slightly at the packet of seaweed in his hands. Kyuhyun smiles to himself, and hurries on.

_3_

Kyuhyun is grateful he wore a scarf today.

The air is chilled, carrying with it dark clouds and the promise of rain. He pulls his coat tighter around himself, clutching the hot cocoa in his hands gratefully. He blows on it, taking a large sip, feeling the sweetness warm him from the inside out. 

Despite the cold, it's a wonderful day. The sky, though dim, is a welcome break from the bright sun. The market isn't as busy as Kyuhyun thought it would be, making his trips to each stall pleasant. He carries a bag of fruit and a small painting he'd bought from a rather persuasive seller. His clothes are loose, casual rather than professional, and this Sunday feels like a golden one.

There's a stall of small trinkets ahead. There are handmade bracelets and necklaces scattered along its surface. Kyuhyun peers at them curiously. One stands out to him, lined with brown thread and a golden gem. Feeling generous, he buys it, and stuffs the cute little bag into the pocket of his coat.

Kyuhyun smiles for no reason, walking with a relaxed and easy posture. The first drops of rain start. Slight raindrops chill his hair, and his face, but he doesn't mind it. He loves to watch the rain. He loves the feeling it brings him, all cozy and comfortable, just a little cold that bites but doesn't sting.

But it grows stronger, bouncing off the roof of the stalls. Kyuhyun's coat begins to stick to him, not made for the wet weather. His hair begins to drip, and he shivers, slowly becoming more uncomfortable. Some of the stall owners even begin to pack up.

"Of course today would be the day I didn't bring an umbrella." Kyuhyun grumbles to himself.

As soon as he speaks, the rain becomes a downpour, falling heavily onto the marketplace. Kyuhyun curses and raises his bags above his head. He runs for shelter. There's an archway outside of a local office that I can stand beneath, he thinks.

There's always something giddy about running through a torrential downpour. Kyuhyun laughs, soaked to the skin. He finally stops underneath the archway, breathing hard, giggling to himself. He doesn't even notice there's someone standing beside him until minutes later, when the man coughs.

Kyuhyun turns to him, still smiling. The man is leaning on the archway, watching the rain. He's dressed in a coat and huge boots, and his hair is dry. His sharp eyes are familiar. Kyuhyun's heart jumps

_Him._

Again. 

What are the chances?

Still giddy, Kyuhyun smiles at him and then turns back to watch the rain. It's soothing, and slowly his huge, childish grin fades into a small sigh. He's content, savouring the smell of the rain and the sound it makes above them and on the pavements.

He sneaks a shy glance at the man next to him, and catches the man's eyes quickly flickering away from him. Kyuhyun's ears turn pink and he clears his throat.

_I don't want the rain to end._

In his pocket, there's still the small, brown bracelet. He holds onto it tightly.

"Nice weather we're having." The man drawls. Kyuhyun jumps in surprise, almost missing his sweet, quite voice over the sound of the rain.

Kyuhyun turns to him, and smiles. The man's gaze flickers to him, and his face softens, his eyes sparkling like the sun through raindrops. 

And in that quiet moment, the rain ends.

Kyuhyun notices the silence first. The man's eyes turn back to the sky. He shows no sign of moving anytime soon, leaning silently against the archway, and Kyuhyun watches him for a second before stepping towards him.

"Um," He says, his face turning pink. He looks down at their shoes, staring fixedly the man's heavy boots. Embarrassed, he thrusts the bag with the bracelet quickly into the man's hands. 

The man stares at him in surprise. Kyuhyun steps away before he can say anything, looking away shyly. He stumbles out of the archway and into the smell of the rain in the street. 

Well, he thinks, mortified, maybe I should book an immediate flight to europe.

_4_

The library smells of old books and tea.

Kyuhyun runs his hand along the spine of the books, browsing the shelves slowly. Every second he spends here is relaxing, like a sacred haven away from the bustling demand of society. He picks out a book at random, opening the first page and scanning his eyes over it.

Libraries in Seoul have a different, wonderful feel to them. Kyuhyun puts the book back, slotting it between the others. His feet make no sound on the carpet, making him feel like a ghost, drifting his way through the library.

He's comfortable in his oversized sweater, with the sleeves pulled over his hands. The library is warm, not even a breeze slipping in from the spring weather waiting outside. When he leaves, Kyuhyun thinks he might go to the coffee shop nearby to plan next week's lessons. 

While he's thinking, he doesn't realise a person is walking through the library towards him until they're right beside him. They reach up their small arm to try and take a book, but they can't quite reach it, no matter how much they strain for it.

Kyuhyun's heart stops when he sees the bracelet, hanging from the man's wrist. He reaches over him with a shaking hand to take the book from the shelf. This close, he finds the man smells of cinnamon and sweetness, and the realisation makes him swallow a lump in his throat.

The man takes the book, their fingers brushing. For a moment, his hands hold onto Kyuhyun's fingers, then he lets go and holds the book tightly to his chest. In his jacket, his hair ruffled by the spring wind and his cheeks a little pink, he looks small. He looks up at Kyuhyun, and that familiar frown fades into a tiny, delicate smile.

"Thanks." He says gently.

"I-" Kyuhyun tries to speak, but chokes on his words.

He doesn't think they've ever been this close. Looking down into his face, Kyuhyun feels himself melt. The man waits for a moment, as if expecting Kyuhyun to say something. But on this lovely, lovely afternoon, Kyuhyun can think of nothing at all that he wants to say.

Kyuhyun tugs at the hem of his sweater.

"Well, I-" The man's eyes flicker away from him. "I'm sorry, I'm really busy. I have to be back at the office soon. I'll see you later."

_Again._

Kyuhyun will see him again, as always.

Before Kyuhyun can blink, the man is leaving. Kyuhyun sighs. He almost collapses against the bookshelf, his heart hammering in his chest. He covers his face with his hands, both embarrassed and elated. Like a dream, the man continues to come to him, and disappear again.

_5_

Kyuhyun has always dreamed of going to the Yeouido Spring Flower Festival.

It hardly feels real, wandering amongst the trees, while cherry blossoms fall onto his hair and onto the shoulder of his coat. The sky is a perfect blue, and the trees flutter in the gentle wind. Kyuhyun takes a deep breath, savouring the sights and smells. 

It's almost magical. He reaches up to catch a flower petal, smiling when it lands in his hand. 

As a goodbye, the festival is perfect. How better than to spend his last days in Seoul surrounded by the blossoming of Spring? He'd known when he arrived here, a year ago, that his position at the school was a temporary one for training. He'd known of his inevitable return home. But it hadn't quite become a reality until the trees turned pink.

Despite his awe, Kyuhyun feels a tinge of sadness. There isn't much holding him to Seoul, except his love for it. He made no real friends here, and he can teach anywhere. Still, leaving feels like his heart is being ripped in two.

The pink blossoms blur before his eyes. Kyuhyun blinks furiously. It's the season, he thinks, making me sentimental.

He makes his way further along the path and into the trees. As he walks, a sweet laugh gets closer and closer to him. Kyuhyun has never heard it before, but he's drawn to it. 

The source of the laughter comes into view. Kyuhyun freezes.

_Him._

The man is walking with woman and another man, gesturing wildly with his arms, the blossoms falling into his hair. He's ethereal, amongst the pretty flowers and the cherry blossom trees, his smile wide and his words coming out quickly. It's so different from the frown Kyuhyun is used to seeing on his face.

Kyuhyun swallows and ducks his head.

He doesn't look up. He walks quickly, with his face down. Kyuhyun doesn't sneak a glance up to see the man, as he so often had before. This is the one chance meeting that is so cruel to him. It's the one chance meeting he wishes could erase. He wonders, suddenly, why the universe would let them meet if they were to part.

Because how could Kyuhyun leave Seoul, when there's such a sweet soul here?

The tears threaten to fall, but Kyuhyun doesn't turn back.

_6_

Seoul is beautiful at night.

Kyuhyun has missed it. The streetlights, casting glows on the wet pavement during the rainy season. The stars, glittering above his head. The dark clouds, drifting by, holding with them the promise of a shower. Kyuhyun breathes in the cold city air. He's home.

After five years of teaching experience at home and being with his family, Kyuhyun had finally accepted that Seoul was the place he wanted to be. Teaching in the city he loves is his dream, now, and he vows to fulfill it.

A walk at night is the perfect medicine for insomnia, he thinks. It's late. The city without the sound of rushing cars and loud conversations is eerie, but refreshing. He rubs his gloved hands together, his breath coming out in a white wisp.

He looks up when a figure comes into focus. Kyuhyun doesn't know of anyone who would be out walking so late at night, so he peers at them curiously through the dark. But not even the light from the street lamps can illuminate their features enough to sate Kyuhyun's curiosity.

He looks up at the stars. A shooting star passes by.

Kyuhyun lets out a surprised breath. What are the chances of a shooting star flying past him, just as he looked up?

When he looks back to the street, his breath catches in his throat. The figure... it's _him._ Kyuhyun had almost forgotten that stranger, that sweet, miraculous stranger, who had made his year in Seoul the brightest year he'd ever spent. But here he is, walking through the darkness.

He's staring down at his phone, typing something, like the first time they met

Kyuhyun swallows.

Idiot, he thinks to himself. They only met a handful of times, not exchanging any information about themselves. They don't _know_ each other. Kyuhyun ducks his head. It isn't worth it. The universe is playing a cruel trick on him again, and he won't succumb to it. It's been 5 years.

The man doesn't glance at him. They walk past one another. Kyuhyun's stomach drops when he sees the bracelet, still on the man's wrist, resting gently against his skin. 

As he walks through the beautiful Seoul night, Kyuhyun can feel the space between them growing wider, and wider. Like the thread between them is stretching again. Maybe it'll snap this time.

_Who is he?_

Kyuhyun grits his teeth, still walking.

_Why do I keep meeting him?_

His footsteps slow.

_How can I get closer to him?_

Kyuhyun stops walking.

He turns around, his heart in his throat.

_I don't care about the universe._

"Wait!" He shouts.

The man turns. His eyes shine through the night, as bright and alluring as the stars themselves. Kyuhyun can't see his smile in the dark, but he knows its there.

_I just want to know him._

Kyuhyun runs.

Towards him, under the light of the moon, across the wet pavement. Running like he did for the train, on that fateful day. Kyuhyun thinks they must have been brought together to know one another, every moment in time carved only for this simple moment.

But now, he thinks, the universe isn't in control of my fate. 

_I am._

Kyuhyun stops in front of the man.

_My shooting star. I wish only for you._

Shakily, Kyuhyun takes his face in his hands and kisses him. 

The man stands frozen for a moment. 

Then he melts in Kyuhyun's arms, reaching up to grasp his coat, his bracelet tickling Kyuhyun's neck. The man is as warm and sweet as he looks, and he's eager in Kyuhyun's grasp. He smiles against Kyuhyun's mouth, and Kyuhyun hopes he never frowns again.

"Hi," The man giggles, when they pull apart. 

"Hi," Kyuhyun smiles, "What's your name?"


End file.
